Mohammad Amad
Mohammad Amad was a terrorist mastermind who orchestrated an 11-week series of suicide bombings across the United States, as well as the detonation of a nuclear device in Mill Valley, California. Unknown to him, Mohammad and his terrorist cell were pawns in Anatoly Maier's ultranationalist conspiracy to destroy the United States. Before Day 5 Mohammad had an older brother, Abdul Amad, who was part of the terrorist cell connected to the nuclear detonation on Day 1, the poison gas on Day 2, the assassination of Dave Beckett, and the buying and selling of the Cordilla Virus on Day 3. He also held Rick Jackson in a Saudi Arabian prison because of the attack on the Saudi Arabian Consulate on Day 1. Rick later killed Abdul in cold blood. Over an eleven-week period prior to Day 5, terrorists attacked 10 cities across the United States and killed more than 900 people. Mohammad contacted CTU claiming to be working with a terrorist named Hamri Fayeed, who intelligence analysts believed was responsible for the attacks. Fayed made a deal to tell the United States the location of Fayeed in exchange for FBI San Franciso Director, Rick Jackson. Day 5 With no other way of stopping the terrorist attacks or locating Hamri Fayeed, President Joseph Wald was forced to comply with Mohammad's terms. Victor Walsh picked up Rick and escorted him to the location Mohammad gave them. Mohammad then found out Fayeed's location through a transmitter, and gave the coordinates to FBI. It soon became clear why Mohammad wanted to use Jackson as a sacrifice. Jackson was responsible for the death of Abdul Amad, Mohammad's brother. Before ordering his men to kill Rick, Mohammad revealed that he was responsible for the attacks and Fayeed came to America in order to stop him and make peace with the West. When Rick learned this, he killed one of Mohammad's men and escaped. Rick later contacted FBI and spoke with President Wald, but the president refused to call off the strike against Fayeed. Later, President Wald realized that Jackson was right. Luckily, Rick managed to help Fayeed escape and they prevented a train bomb from going off. Mohammad got Kasim to help arm the first nuke after Rick escaped. Mohammad later left, and a Mill Valley SWAT Team assaulted on the warehouse. Kasim triggered the suitcase nuke and it was set off, killing an estimated 12,000 people in Mill Valley. Mohammad survived and worked on his next attack. With his engineer dead, Mohammad needed another one in order to trigger his 4 other suitcase nukes. Anatoly Maier, who sold Mohammad the nukes and was helping him use them, agreed to find a new engineer when Mohammad broke the news about Kasim's death. Maier and Mohammad knew the engineer wouldn't trigger the bombs willingly. When the FBI learned about Maier looking for a new engineer, Arnold Robinson was able to pull up data that would reveal who the engineer was. He then left FBI, as his brother was in the hospital, but Jake called him and told him that he was the engineer. Just then a terrorist working for Mohammad kidnapped Arnold, and started to drive him towards Mohammad's location. Mohammad brutally tortured Arnold, who refused to program the suitcase nukes. When Mohammad began to torture Arnold with a power drill, Arnold gave in and eventually created the trigger device. Mohammad got confirmation that the device worked and he soon realized that FBI had teams outside of the apartment building. He then left his men to dispatch Arnold. Mohammad managed to escape from the location on a helicopter, and he left an armed suitcase nuke behind. FBI was able to disarm the bomb and all of the hostiles were killed. Around 11:00 am, Mohammad and his men arrived at Maier's base in the Altamaha Desert. Mohammad and Maier began to prepare to have the suitcase nukes loaded into the drones. When Maier received a call from Consul Victor Stovitch, he learned that FBI would know their location in a matter of minutes. Mohammad told Maier that the first drone was ready to be launched, and Maier set it off. As the first drone was in the process of being launched, Maier announced they would need to leave the area before launching the remaining two because of the FBI's knowledge of their whereabouts. Mohammad realized Stovitch must have talked, and angrily pointed out that, despite Maier's constant condescension toward him for wasting two of the nuclear bombs earlier in the day, this particular setback was Maier's fault, as Stovitch was his man. Nevertheless, Mohammad helped load the remaining two nuclear bombs and aerial drones onto the trucks, and left, leaving Maier with the launched drone. Maier eventually called Mohammad and confirmed that the drone needed to be launced again later. Mohammad was suspicious and was convinced that Maier's call was being monitored. Maier assured Mohammad that it wasn't and Mohammad told him to meet at the San Franciso pier at 1:40 PM. Kasim (not the same Kasim that detonated the first nuclear weapon), one of Mohammad's men, was worried that Maier would cause their whole operation to fail. Kasim was convinced it would be best to use the two remaining suitcase nukes as soon as possible. Mohammad refused to alter his plans, however, and stated that only Maier could help kill half the population of the entire state. He brought a couple of men as escorts to the pier, and left Kasim to guard the two bombs. When Maier arrived at the pier, Mohammad had a text message sent to a cellular device. Maier found the phone taped under a railing, and followed the directions until he was hustled by two men to see Mohammad. Maier revealed that he had surveillance on him, as FBI had captured him at the site where they launched the drone. Mohammad blamed Maier, but Maier suggested they would both be able to escape if they followed his instructions. Maier had some of his skin on his arm amputated, taking the transponder out of his arm. Mohammad's two guards were shot by Rick Jackson, but Mohammad and Maier slipped into a bar. There, Maier decided to betray Mohammad, and made an announcement to the drinkers that Mohammad was the man behind the nuclear explosion in Mill Valley. Maier then fled. While the civilians began to approach Mohammad, he shot one civilian, but he wasn't able to hold off everybody else. The crowd began to kick and punch him mercilessly until Rick arrived in the bar and fired his gun, announcing he was a federal agent who was taking Mohammad into custody. After Rick had repeated attempts to interrogate Mohammad, he left the room and placed a call to Walsh. Chris Andrews attempted to manipulate Mohammad, but the manipulation failed. Andrews took out his firearm and pointed it towards Mohammad. Rick demanded for Chris to stand down and he told him that Walsh wanted Mohammad transported back to FBI, in order for him to receive a pharmaceutical interrogation by Agent Fredrickson. Chris insisted that it wouldn't work and he should have a few moments with Mohammad. Rick told him those were his orders and Mohammad was loaded into an FBI vehicle. During the transport, the FBI van was ambushed and men rescued Mohammad. They claimed that they were sent by General Achmed Amar, when in reality they were undercover FBI agents. Mohammad refused to lead the cell to the bombs, in case this was a sting operation. Mohammad would tell them the location when he got confirmation from Amar that he sent them. Mohammad spoke with Amar, who told him the men were sent by him. However, Amar sent a subtle distress signal to warn Mohammad, and it was soon discovered by Arnold Robinson. Rick attempted to warn Jamal, but Mohammad shot him, killed the other FBI agents, and escaped. Mohammad arrived in a maintenance area where he hijacked his sanitation truck. Mohammad had no knowledge that Rick Jackson had climbed on the side of the rig and Mohammad lead him straight to his safe house. After Mohammad arrived, he met with Kasim and he planned to detonate the two suitcase nukes in downtown San Franciso. Rick infiltrated the safe house and proceeded to kill all of the hostiles. As the gunfight raged around him, Mohammad attempted to manually-detonate the suitcase nuke. When he realized that Rick was closing in on him before he could successfully initiate the bomb, he began shooting at him, until he ran out of ammunition. Rick burst into the room where he cornered himself. The two engaged in a vicious brawl around the suitcase nuke, fighting for control of a suspended steel-chain. With both worn and exhausted, Mohammad unleashed a final attack on him with a steel pipe, which was soon stripped from him. The steel-chain was wrapped around his head as he received a strong beating from Jackson. Once he was incapacitated, Rick held down a control switch, hoisting a broken Mohammad in the air from his neck. He struggled for several seconds before succumbing to strangulation.